Azriel Verinin
Azriel Verinin (神の毒, Kami no doku), also called Az by his closest friends, is one of the six draconic demons that came to Earth Land 500 years ago. He traversed the world with his cadre for 300 years before inevitably splitting up and going their own ways the last 200. It wasn't until X700 did they all meet again, unknowingly, in the same guild. Due to his demonic form, Azriel is known as the Black Angel (黒い天使, Kuroi tenshi) because of the pair of the black feathery wings he possesses. Especially since his presence was mostly a bad omen, and that destruction was soon heading that way. Appearance Ariel has the form of a healthy young, well muscled man, when in actuality he is over 500 years old. His hair is a dark purplish-black framing his face, and his eyes are silver with a ring of blue around the pupils. His face is mostly hidden by the hood from his cloak that he often wearsm concealing all features. But sometimes he'll have the hood pushed back so people can his face—before they die—or become fear stricken. Beneath his cloak, Azriel wears a loose long sleeved black shirt with silver accents, black leather pants, and black boots with silver soles to match. A chain hangs from his back pocket to the front, allowing him to better utilize his chain magic, and also for style. Bandages cover his wrists due to the intense scarring that is still there from a time when a warrior tried to kill him by having his wrists slashed open, and draining the blood out. Needless to say, even with the gallons of blood lost, Azriel still kicked his ### and got himself healed. Azriel has never removed the bandages since. Underneath his left eye is also a rune like mark, back from the ancient ways, in order to help control his magic and power. Most of the times he keeps it hidden, because if an enemy were to find a way to hurt the rune, he'll lose control over himself. Azriel is also able to summon large membranous wings with a talon at the apex of each. It's said that when the sun hits through them just right, you can see the red and gold veins flowing throughout his wings. Personality Out of all of his fellow demon brethren, Azriel has been the most detached about life, and anything in general, not quite connecting with things as well as the others did. He is very solemn and quiet, content with just waiting in the shadows, which makes him comes across as detached cold, which he mostly is anyways. Nothing rarely fazes him, which makes Azriel the top prime candidate to come talk to, if you ever wish to torture the living hell out of somebody, At all times, Azriel maintains a mask of cold calm, even when angry, he is lethally quiet. His methods of torture are definitely cruel and usual, but he always gets his answers nevertheless. When he does interact with others, Azriel comes across as indifferent to what other people think or say, and is neither friendly nor mean in general. Although others think he's condescending at times when he just doesn't even really care. Few things can actually get to him, but destruction is one thing. To the people he generally likes, it is not uncommon for Azriel to come off as dismissive and unfeeling. In fact he feels as though emotions get in the way too much and there are other things to do that can show your love, which he rarely, if ever, does. But it's rather warm compared to how he is with the people he dislikes. Around the people he despises, darkness truly contorts his features and his voice takes on a more than threatening, guttural, snarling tone. People describe it as the whisper of hell and then some. He has a lot of patience and normally takes a while to truly anger. But with the right things that get under his skin, he can become enraged. However, he doesn't erupt into outbursts, rather the opposite. Instead, he goes into a dangeruos lethal calm. Honing his anger, mind, and body into one lethal weapon prepared to shred. History Five hundred years ago, Azriel Verinin appeared in Earthland along with his four other compadre. Hence that day, they all proceeded to wreck havoc amongst the human race. Azriel was never very close with the others, so he constantly went his own way and did his own things, but always ended up coming back to the others. It wasn't until around X300 did Azriel meet Zeref (the future black wizard). Zeref was just a boy then, and Azriel took a liking to him, despite not liking emotions himself. At first, Azriel thought Frost would have loved to meet him, as Zeref had no problem upon learning that Az was a demon. From then on, they formed a friendship of sorts. Azriel left, but continued to pop by and visit him, where the two would hang out. It wasn't until much later, after Azriel came back, that Zeref had lost his brother, got kicked out of the magic academy, and some even rumored that he was now cursed and had disappeared. Azriel searched all over for him and learned that his curse was Ankhseram's Black Curse. Fearing for how he would become, Azriel then learned of his multitude of demons that he began making and unleashing. Azriel, impressed, decided to observe from the side lines, splitting apart from his cadre. However, Az ended up losing track on Zeref around the X700's and then decided to look for the others in his group. After almost no such luck, he stumbled upon Master Tarragon who invited him to join his guild but was prepared for a fight. Az didn't mind, as the time span that he would be in the guild would be minuscule compared to his immortal life time. Powers and Abilities Magic Chain Magic Chain Magic (鎖マジック Chēnmajikku):Chain Magic is a type of Caster Magic that allows Azriel to utilize them in any way he wants to. Azriel can use them to shield himself with walls of chains, are attack with them. Azriel can bind someone with with as many chains as he wants to summon, and they work as an extension of himself. He can also shorten them or make them longer, he can make them razor sharp to the point of impaling, or dull enough to just whack somebody and render them unconscious. A powerful enough mage can even make chain beasts, which uses massive amounts of chains that entangle around each other until it takes the form of an animal or beast. With it, the user can send the beast to attack their opponent however they wish. Offensive Spells *'Entrapment' (エントラップメント, Entorappumento): Azriel summons as many chains as he wants and shoots them out towards his opponent, the chains wrapping tightly around their body. He can also determine how tight they wrap, and he can constrict someone's oxygen with merely a thought, much like how a snake squeezes the life out of its prey. **'Place Hold': When this is added, it changes the spell slightly. Instead of shooting out chains, a magic circle appears under Azriel's target, and chains shoot up from the ground, underneath his opponent instead, and traps them that way. **'Cage': Much like Place Hold, they chains sprout up from the magic circle in the ground, and intertwine to make a cage. *'Razor Spear' (カミソリスピア, Kamisorisupia): Much like how its name sounds, Azriel shoots out a single razor sharp chain with a spear head at the end to strike his target. *'Impalement' (串刺しの刑, Kushizashi no kei): Azriel shoots out streams of spear headed chains that not only strike through his opponent's body, but also impales through them too. Azriel can also use this spell for other things, like when he needed to climb the Brazo Mountain, he shot chains into the mountain side (much like grappling hooks) to pull himself up the mountain. Defensive Spells *'Steel Shield' (シールド, Shīrudo): Azriel makes an entire blockade of intertwining chains, forming a wall, to shield himself. He can either form a giant wall to encompass a large space, use it to shield other things, and change the durability of his chains. Such as when he pretended to protect Rhysand to lower his guard, but made his chains brittle so that they broke easily. *'Vine cover' (バインカバ, Bainkabā):Similar to Azriel's steel shield, he can make chains come up from the earth via a magic circle and entangle his victim within it. It's perfect for long range attacks, as he can summon the chains a long ways away from him to shield anything. Unlike his Steel Shield which only allows him to block attacks in a close radius. Advanced Spells *'Chained Beast: Serpent' (鎖状の獣蛇, Kusarijō no kemono Hebi): Azriel's chains come together to form a monstrous serpent like snake made completely out of scale steel chains. A special type of chain that makes it near indestructible and near impossible to break as well. *'Chained Beast: Raptors' (鎖状の獣猛禽, Kusarijō no kemono Mōkin): Multiple large birds are formed, taking flight to attack his opponent. Razor sharp beaks and talons to shred through anything. *'Chained Beast: Rhino' (鎖状の獣サイ, Kusarijō no kemono Sai): A large rhinoceros instantly comes out charging with an single enormous horn on its head for cutting and spearing with. Curse Soul Venom Curse Soul Venom Curse (ソウル毒呪い, Sōru doku noroi): Azriel's soul venom curse is completely separate from magic, instead deriving form people's negative emotions to full it instead of the magic power inside of mage's magical cores. Although his curse is similar to how magic works, there are no magic circles, but he still uses spells. His soul venom, curse allows Azriel to poison his targets in a variety of different senses. He can either physically poison someone with actual venom and infect in many different ways into the body. Or Azriel can poison a person's soul with doubt, self hate, basically taking their worse inner demons and tainting their souls, minds, or bodies with it. *'Soul Rot' (魂の腐敗, Tamashī no fuhai): Azriel is able to take in a person's soul and send venom in to poison them. The more negativity and darker their souls are, the more damage Azriel is able to do. *'Mind Infection' (心の感染症, Kokoro no kansen-shō): Tendrils of poison either wrap around the target's head in mist, or stream in through their ears, eyes, and nose to slowly poison their brain. First their thoughts will turn sluggish, and the body will subconsciously poison the rest of their body. *'Viper Sting' (刺します, Mamushi Sashimasu): Azriel sends out a large wave of poison to shoot out and wash over his target in a wave vaguely shaped like an enormous snake. This spell infects little stings all over the body, slowly and painfully working its venom until it reaches the person's heart. *'Infliction' (苦しみ, Kurushimi): With short sweeps of his hand, Azriel sends out quick shots of poison to hit his target. He can send as many as one per minute, or one thousand per second. It'll hit his target and sting, seeping through their skin and into their blood. From there, Azriel can continue to control how fast or how slow it spreads, making it great for torturing people as he make them feel the full effects of being poisoned without making it actually traverse any farther. *'Numb' (無感覚, Mukankaku): Just like it sounds, Azriel encases his hand in a swath of soul venom and all he has to do it touch his target. Once their body gets a little bit of the poison on them, it instantly nullifies that particular body part. Such as, he can numb a person's mouth, arms, legs, head, and various other body parts that most people didn't even know could get numbed. *'Soul Taint' (ソウルテイント, Souruteinto): This spell is much slower as it takes its time slowly tainting the person's soul. Bit by bit, their soul starts to gain doubts and slowly starts decomposing itself, either leaving the body as a husk, or Azriel can leave them with a fragmented soul. In an almost ghost like state. *'Inner demon' (内側の悪魔, Uchigawa no akuma): This spell is very specified as Azriel forces his way into his subjects minds and can feel and taste their inner demons. With this, he is able to forcefully drag out their inner demons and give it shape and a life form. Encasing a person within a circle of their worst inner demons. Abilities Physical Prowess Enhanced Reflexes: When Azriel moves and evades attacks, he almost seems to move gracefully on a phantom wind, dancing with the shadows. He is able twist, jump, and dodge attacks swifter and faster than anyone there is. Making him an untouchable object which normally frustrate his enemies to no wind. Just like his chain magic, he can twist and curve everywhere, seeming to be everywhere at once. Even the most lightning quick attacks, such as Jet's speed and Laxus's lightning magic, Azriel has no problem dodging them with ease. Tremendous Vigor: Azriel seems to have an unlimited amount of energy, especially since it seems like he rarely ever overexerts himself, and hardly ever spends any energy. Flight: When Azriel brings forth his wings, he is capable of very fast flight and twisting maneuvers while in the air. Assorted Others Enhanced Smell: Azriel's nose far surpasses that of a normal humans. Combined with his knack for walking the shadows, Azriel can smell things far better than that of any demon, including Frost himself. Azriel can track anything anywhere, even across vast oceans. Sometimes his smell develops into a sixth sense, where is able to 'feel' someones scent and locate them that way. It comes in handy when he's trying not to let anyone else hear his breathing. Immortality: Due to being 3/4 demon and only 1/4 human, the demon genes take over, thus making him immortal. Although he can't be killed by ordinary mortal means. Azriel can only be killed by Devil Slayer's, or with a demon sword/dagger. In the meantime, he can live for a millennium and still have the appearance of a twenty year old. Demon Form Due to Azriel being a demon with 1/4 human blood, he has two forms, each accessible with his will at anytime. In his demon form,nothing increases except his deadliness, and his curse does get a "boost" from being in Demon Form. Out of everyone in his group, Azriel doesn't mind the most about his demon form. He does spend a lot of time in it, preferring to scare and torture his victims that way. When in his demon form, ''' Azriel dons a dark grey cloak with a wrap at the front to hold both sides together. The hood he wears covers most of the top of his face, but he also wears a plain, smooth, white mask, with two narrow eye holes that only show a white dot of light for his eyes. There is a thin slit for his mouth and a short marking at the bottom chin part of his mask. Equipment Other than the '''Chain in his pocket to help with his chain magic, Azriel doesn't have any further equipment. Relationships Amirah Radial The relationship between Azriel and Amirah is pretty much non existent. They rarely interact with each other except when their paths happened to cross within their cadre group. If anything, Amirah never really hated nor liked him, and Azriel thought the same of her. They both tolerated each other and each other's views. But since they are both polar opposites, they have never been drawn to each other. Amirah is boastful and outgoing, whereas Azriel is more of an introvert and keeps to himself, not bothering to join in on things. If need be though, he'll stick up for her if she's in trouble. Silver Mardine Silver thinks that most of the time, since Azriel is mostly quiet, that he can use the latter for anything. While it comes off that way to others, Silver and Azriel are actually pretty close, developing the nickname Az. Since both think that emotions get in the way, neither show it, but they do, often times, work together. And when they do, they could be a team all on its own. Master Tarragon knows this and continually pairs them together on missions and job requests. Frost Odin Even though Silver shows no warmth towards the boy, and everyone else pretty much doesn't like him, Azriel doesn't mind his presence. Whenever Silver picks on Frost, Azriel, from time to time, will stick up for him and tell Silver to quite it. Not much interaction goes on between these two, as Frost is a bit intimidated by Azriel, he does recognize him as an ally. Quotes *(To Amirah) "Come on, trust me. I can't possibly steer you wrong." *(To Natsu) "''I don't care about you or your friends. In this world, everybody is already dead to me, because I will live far past any time that you could possibly dream about. '' Trivia Azriel's stats are: Category:Dark Mage Category:Demon Category:Dragon Category:Chain Magic User Category:Curses Category:Magic Category:Poison Magic User Category:Male Category:Males Category:Dragons Category:Demons